supermanfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kryptonian
Kryptonians are a humanoid alien race originating from the planet Krypton. Powers and Abilities Under their native red sun, affected by Krypton's mass, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to normal humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a yellow sun, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that greatly surpass those of humans: When Kryptonian's first come to earth and if they are already familiar with acquiring their native powers, they display four key abilities that appear to be the easiest to control: Super strength, Super speed, invulnerability and flight. More experienced Kryptonian's then learn to control their other abilities and some that they don't know about. * Super Strength: Allows a Kryptonian to move greatly heavier objects than any normal human, which can be increased further by direct exposure to sunlight. * Super speed|Super Speed: Enables a Kryptonian to move at incredible velocities. * Invulnerability: Renders a Kryptonian capable of withstanding bullets, artillery shells, lasers, and even nuclear explosions. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold), and are highly resistant to electric shock. * Healing Factor: Allows a Kryptonian to completely heal instantly from any wounds, as long as they are not exposed to kryptonite. * X-ray Vision: Allows a Kryptonian to see through anything except lead. * Heat Vision: Allows a Kryptonian to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Kryptonian heat vision is usually first activated by sexual attraction. * Telescopic Vision: Enables a Kryptonian to see vast distances. * Microscopic Vision: Enables a Kryptonian to see extremely small objects and images, possibly even on the sub-atomic level. * Super Hearing: Enables a Kryptonian to hear any sound at any volume or pitch, over great distances, and to filter out background sounds. * Flight: Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. * Super Breath: Enables a Kryptonian to blow objects away with a stream of highly compressed air. *'Super Stamina:' Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for long periods of time without tiring. *'Longevity:' Allows a Kryptonian to grow old without appearing to age, enabling them to be effectively younger than their actual age. It is possible for a Kryptonian to develop new abilities if their bodies are forced to adapt to a newer environment or through intense physical and mental training, allowing them to grow even more powerful. Kryptonians also possess a telekinetic and telepathic connection to Kryptonian devices. Vulnerabilities Super-powered Kryptonians are vulnerable to kryptonite, highly radioactive fragments of their home world. They are also vulnerable to different types of kryptonite, having different effects. Kryptonians have a vulnerability to other alien species who have similar or superior power levels; an attack or very advanced alien devices can penetrate a Kryptonians otherwise invulnerable body. Kryptonians also have a vulnerability to magic, and to the mental and physical powers of certain metahumans. Kryptonians are also vulnerable to metal from Krypton. They can be cut or stabbed with ease without the need of enhanced physical strength. Language The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian". Written Kryptonian is made up two separate writing systems: an alphabet and a logographic writing system. The Kryptonian alphabet is a transliteration of the English alphabet. Like the English alphabet, it has 26 letters; it also has 10 numbers, corresponding to the ten Arabic numerals. Each Kryptonian letter corresponds to an English letter, and every Kryptonian number corresponds to an Arabic numeral. Kryptonian logograms often combine letters in the Kryptonian alphabet into a single character. Survivors Virtually all Kryptonians perished when Krypton was destroyed. However, there have been known to be a few survivors who escaped the planet's destruction, by either being in a spaceship or in the Phantom Zone. In a spaceship *'Kal-El' - survived because his parents sent him to Earth in a spacecraft. After learning of his true origins, Kal-El assumed that he was the last son of Krypton. *'Kara Zor-El' - survived by being sent to Earth by her father, Zor-El, in a ship *'Jor-El as an artificial entity' - The brainwaves of Kal-El's father traveled to Earth stored in Kal-El's ship, allowing the creation of the artificial entity known as Jor-El. In the Phantom Zone *'General Zod' - survived by being sent to the Phantom Zone before its dsetruction *'Non' - sentanced in the Phantom Zone along with General Zod. *'Faora' - Was sent to the Phantom Zone on Krypton. Kryptonian devices, artifacts, and sacred areas *'Brainiac' - Krypton's corrupted super computer survived by uploading itself into the Black Ship. *'Kal-El's ship' - The spaceship that brought Kal-El to Earth. *'Fortress of Solitude' - A monument to Krypton and Kal-El's hideaway on earth.